


I Remember

by westallenkiss



Series: Flufftober2020 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Iris West - Freeform, Journalist Iris West, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, Protective Barry Allen, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Barry reflects on the time he didn't have Iris by his side like this after rereading her thoughts.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Flufftober2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961887
Kudos: 20
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "But You Said"

"But you said, no more secrets, Bar...this time you're the one hiding from me." Iris raised her eyebrow at Barry's deep thoughts. It wasn't that Barry was keeping anything from her, he just didn't know how to tell her that he _accidently_ read her journal/diary. 

"I uh..." Barry ran his fingers through his hair and swallowed softly. He looked to his wife with those innocent eyes.

"Come on, Barry, tell me. Please?" Iris gave her husband a small pout knowing it always worked on him.

"I read your journal." He gulped and squeezed his eyes shut before using one eye to open at look at her reaction. He couldn't really make it out. "I'm not sure what it was but it was just sitting there and you well you mentioned how you didn't think you could live without me...even when I'm gone. You asked yourself it was selfish and you said that if I died you were afraid to tell me that you couldn't live without me and would want to...well leave this world too...I...I mean...I don't know how to think about that. I thought I was selfish too. I thought living without you would be the worst hell in the world and I never stopped to think about how you would feel without me...I'm so sorry." Barry then suddenly just spat it all out in hopes she wouldn't be mad about reading her private thoughts.

Iris kind of let out a soft laugh and shook her head. She inched towards Barry and put her hand on his cheek as she kissed his nose then lips as soft as ever, "First off, that's not my diary, I don't keep a diary...if I did...it would be locked up." She winked at him, "...what you read is actually a journal I keep that isn't private, it's just thoughts I have for when I want to write something for the people...and I guess I never published that one...I didn't want them to know my deepest most private thoughts that just came out when I was thinking about you. I put in there and left it for a reason but not for you to read but it's okay that you did...I promise." Iris breathed softly as she spoke something Barry forgot to do which was why he was a bit out of breath now in relief listening to her. "And you are very right about how you should have felt not knowing how I felt...which is exactly how you feel, but listen to be Barry - you are also the most selfless person I know. You always put others before yourself and you gladly take the blame and fault for every little thing but when it comes to us? We're a team, Bar. We do this together as husband and wife...I will always feel what you feel and I know you feel what I feel." Iris promised and left him with one more soft kiss on his lips.

Barry gently licked his lips tasting the lingering taste of her lipgloss. "I promise too, I don't ever want to think about hurting you. I remember every single time I did by having to keep this from you." He murmured with a soft pout, he knew she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"How could I forget that but I know now it was only to protect me...and hey I forgave you didn't I?" Iris gave a slight little smile and eyebrow wiggle. "I married The Flash." She put her hand to her heart and then put one to his heart that was literally beating out of his chest like always...it was always so soothing for her, something she'd gotten so used to and it was a sign that he was _alive_...and that was something she would never ever take for granted.


End file.
